


Uh- Hazbin Hotel Dream smp anyone? Just me.. K

by ze_problem_Children



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Arson, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ze_problem_Children/pseuds/ze_problem_Children
Summary: Read the title mkay
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Luke | Punz & Sapnap, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Uh- Hazbin Hotel Dream smp anyone? Just me.. K

E-   
Adding helluva boss as Well bc why not

Character who they are-!

Angel Dust - Wilbur  
Cherri Bomb - Fundy  
Alastor - Ranboo  
Husk - Technoblade  
Niffty - Tubbo  
Charli - BadBoyHalo  
Vaggie - Skeppy  
Tom Trench - Tommy  
Katie Kill joy - Quackity  
Sir egg - Schlatt  
Blitzo - DreamWasTaken  
Moxxie - GeorgeNotFound  
Millie - Sapnap  
Luna - Punz

Thats it for now, all other people on the smp will be there. They will be main characters the plot will be different its just like hazbin hotel in ways.

They will be refered to with their actual names-  
Fundy - Floris  
Ranboo - Mark  
TechnoBlade - Dave  
Tubbo - Toby  
Badboyhalo - Darryl  
Skeppy - Zak  
Quackity - Alexis  
Sapnap - Nick  
Punz - Luke

If you want me to change anything tell me I needth to know


End file.
